Vengeance
by GurenSR
Summary: Yoshiizumi is not pleased with Kanou taking his money and the master tape. What happens to Ayase when he wants revenge? What will Kanou be forced to do? Kanou S.&Ayase Y. M
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the incident where Ayase was kidnapped in the beggining of the sotry.

Comments are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

**WARNING** this story contains mature content

* * *

Ayase was washing the dishes as he heard a knock at the door. 'Who could that be? Definitely not Kanou-san…' he thought as he put the plate down and headed towards the door in his apron. He unlocked the door after a slight moment of hesitation but then opened it slightly so he could see who the knocker was.

"Ayase-chan, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Yoshiizumi greeted as he looked down at Ayase with his hungry eyes. Ayase panicked and tried to shut the door but Yoshiizumi placed his foot in the way and so stopped the door from closing.

Ayase then turned away from the door and knocked down the vase that was on the key table and ran into the bedroom. He closed the door and headed to the phone where he began to dial Kanou's office number. The door was opened and Yoshiizumi came rushing in and pulled Ayase away from the phone as it started ringing.

Yoshiizumi pushed Ayase onto the bed and held his hands above his head. The phone was picked up and Kanou's voice was heard from the other end.

"Ayase?" he answered and waited for a reply on the other end of the line as he was looking through some of the latest loan requirements.

"K-kanou-san!" Ayase yelled panicked but his voice was muffled by the cloth that was placed on his mouth.

"Ayase? What's wrong?" Kanou asked and sounded alarmed. This was the last thing Ayase remembered before losing consciousness. "Ayase?" Kanou yelled now alarm clearly in his voice because he did not know what was happening.

"Too bad, Kanou-kun, Aya-chan is incapable of answering right now so do call back later." Yoshiizumi sneered an answer and picked Ayase up from the bed and headed out.

"Yoshiizumi you bastard! What the hell have you done to Ayase?" Kanou asked furious on the other end of the line. Kuba had entered Kanou's office and looked concerned. He was looking at his boss fuming over his desk and he looked beyond furious. "Shit!" Kanou yelled and slammed the phone down and ran out of the room followed by Kuba.

"Boss, what happened?" he asked as his brother joined them on their way out.

"Yoshiizumi." Kanou replied and made the Kuba brothers look at each other concerned. They did not want anything bad to happen to Ayase.

XX

Yoshiizumi carried Ayase into his car and drove off headed to a destination only known to him. Ayase was on the back seat still unconscious and it was clear that he would not be waking up in a while. Yoshiizumi looked at Ayase's beautiful sleeping face from his mirror and smirked. 'I'll show you, Kanou-kun, to never mess with me. You're beloved Ayase will be violated and filmed and there is nothing you can do about it.' He thought pleased by his plan.

XX

Kanou and the Kuba brothers all headed back to Kanou's place to see what was going on. When they arrived they found that the door was left ajar. As they stepped in they saw the broken vase on the wooden floor which made Kanou clench his fists together and head straight to the bedroom while the Kuba brothers searched the rest of the house.

What Kanou saw was the bed covers messed up and the phone on. He clenched his fists together harder and hit the wall in fury. Kuba then walked in and looked around and he found the cloth that was used to silence Ayase. "Orders Boss?" he asked and flinched back when he saw just how furious his boss truly was.

"We find him and kill him." He ordered and got nods from both brothers. They then headed out.

XX

Yoshiizumi was at his 'hideout' and was preparing the filming that was to take place in a while. Ayase had been tied down onto the bed from his wrists and ankles and so was incapable of moving. Yoshiizumi looked over at the slender unconscious boy and smirked approving. 'Kanou-kun will be furious when he sees this tape. Imagine seeing your own lover getting raped.' He thought as he shivered with pleasure. "Wake up now, Ayase, we have some filming to do…" he said and walked over to the bed.

Ayase's eyes fluttered and then he opened them slightly in a daze. 'Where…is this?' he thought while looking around. He was about to rub his eyes but then felt the ropes around his hands and ankles and so he panicked and tried to struggle free.

"You won't get free, not when I've tied you down like that." Yoshiizumi said and placed himself above Ayase who looked scared.

"Pl…ease…" he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Please let me go…" he pleaded and tried to break free.

"No deal. I need you to be Kanou-kun's punishment. He will never mess with me again." Yoshiizumi said and placed his hand on Ayase's bear stomach and slid it down. He bent over and kissed one Ayase's nipple as he twisted the other. "I will film the rape of Kanou's lover and give it to him as a present." Yoshiizumi said and licked Ayase up to his neck and then took hold of his face.

"You really are a pretty little thing; I can see why Kanou bought you." He stated and made Ayase's eyes widen in surprise. He then kissed Ayase forcefully on the lips ignoring his struggling. He then slid one hand down Ayase's stomach and proceeded down to his crotch.

"S-stop!" Ayase pleaded as he felt the man's hand on his manhood. Ayase whimpered and cried as he tried to get the man to stop. Yoshiizumi ignored him once again and proceeded on. He had taken Ayase's pants off and was now rubbing his tip making Ayase shudder. "Stop!" Ayase yelled again but becoming aroused.

Yoshiizumi smirked and placed his fingers at his hole. He pushed into him and made Ayase gap and cry. "You've improved quite a bit. Seems like you two do it a lot." Yoshiizumi stated and pushed his fingers into him deeper making Ayase moan but cry at the same time.

"Stop! Stop…please!" Ayase pleaded again but was silenced with a pair of lips on his. Ayase's eyes widened in surprise and he twisted his head away.

"Seems like Kanou-kun has not taught you properly…" Yoshiizumi stated and slapped Ayase across the face. "You better behave and remember to show Kanou-kun that amazing aroused face of yours." Yoshiizumi said and turned Ayase's face towards the camera that had been recoding the whole time.

Ayase's eyes were wide from shock and overflowing with tears and he looked pained. 'He's filming…? Kanou-san! I'm scared…Kanou-san…' he thought as more tears fell down again.

"Let's see how much he'll like your face when you feel pleasure…" Yoshiizumi said and released Ayase's wrists and ankles and turned him around to face the camera while ignoring his efforts to fight back. Yoshiizumi placed his fingers at his opening again and pushed in while Ayase gaped from the unpleasant touch.

Yoshiizumi then placed himself behind Ayase and entered him making Ayase gap in pain and clench onto the covers in tears. "Stop please!" Ayase pleaded as Yoshiizumi thrust into him deeper and deeper until his whole manhood was in Ayase who was crying in pain. "Stop…" he pleaded again his eyes closed from the pain and grief he felt.

"I'm not done yet Ayase-chan. There is still a bit to do." Yoshiizumi stated and turned Ayase so that he was facing him. "I get to see the pleasure in your eyes as well." He stated and placed a hand under his chin and kissed him.

Ayase tried to struggle against him again but it was no use and soon he cried in pain again as Yoshiizumi entered him. "Stop…please!" Ayase pleaded once more but was ignored as Yoshiizumi pushed in deeper causing more pain. "Kanou-san!" he yelled in despair as tears streamed down his face.

Kanou and the Kuba brothers had been searching everywhere but had not found out where Yoshiizumi was. Kanou was becoming more and more agitated by the images that were running through his head. His mind was hinting that Yoshiizumi was doing something to Ayase and it was making him go insane. "Where the hell could he be?" Kanou yelled frustrated and got apologetic looks from the brothers.

"Sorry Boss, but there are no other places we can search for him…" Kuba said and his brother backed him up on this.

"It's true. In this case we must wait until he contacts us." Kuba said and sweat dropped when he saw Kanou's face.

"There's nothing else we can do?!" Kanou yelled furious and hit the car's roof frustrated. The three got into the car and drove off. Kanou-san was dropped off at his apartment as the Kuba brothers headed back to the office to see if they could find something useful.

Kanou walked into the kitchen and saw the half washed dishes in the sink. He clenched his fists together and shook in his spot. 'Ayase…Ayase…' He thought and placed a hand on his eyes and sighed. "Ayase…I'll get you back." He promised but then heard a knock on the door.

He walked to the door and opened it. "A special delivery to Kanou-kun." The delivery guy said and handed a large envelope to Kanou who signed it off.

"Who sent this?" he asked before the delivery guy left.

"I don't know, it came from outside of town but it seemed urgent." The guy informed and got a nod from Kanou who then went back into the house. He opened the envelope and found a note and a tape.

He walked into the bedroom and placed the tape into the VCR and clicked play. "Kanou-kun, it is a pleasure to speak to you again although I'm the one doing the talking here. As you might have noticed I have Ayase-chan here." Yoshiizumi said on the tape and he moved to show Ayase tied down onto the bed from his wrists and ankles. "As you can see Aya-chan is still unconscious but he will wake up soon and that is when you will know what it means to mess with me." Yoshiizumi said and headed towards the bed while Kanou clenched his fist together as he saw the movie go on.

Kanou saw Ayase's eyes flutter and then open in a daze. He saw Ayase look confused and panicked as he realized what was going on. Then he heard Yoshiizumi say: "You won't get free, not when I've tied you down like that." And then place himself on top of Ayase who looked scared.

"Fucking bastard!" Kanou yelled as he watched the movie go on.

"Pl…ease…" Ayase's voice pleaded on the film while tears were forming in his eyes. "Please let me go…" Kanou listened to Ayase's pleading voice in a daze.

"_No deal. I need you to be Kanou-kun's punishment. He will never mess with me again." Yoshiizumi said in the film and slid his hand down Ayase's bare stomach. Yoshiizumi then kissed and touched Ayase's upper body. _

Kanou was fuming in his spot as he watched Yoshiizumi touch Ayase like that. Kanou was completely dazzled by the next line: "I will film the rape of Kanou's lover and give it to him as a present."

Kanou stood up from his seat and hoped and prayed that he wasn't serious. As he saw Yoshiizumi lick Ayase's neck and then kiss him.

"_You really are a pretty little thing; I can see why Kanou bought you." Yoshiizumi stated and kissed Ayase forcefully as he slid his hand down to his crotch._

"S-stop!" Ayase pleaded on the film as Yoshiizumi placed his hands on Ayase's manhood. Ayase was crying in the film. "Ayase!" Kanou yelled as he watched his lover get touched.

"_Stop!" Ayase yelled as he was being touched once again. _

_Then Yoshiizumi crossed the line. He placed his fingers at Ayase's opening and pushed into him. "You've improved quite a bit. Seems like you two do it a lot." Was Yoshiizumi's comment that made Ayase moan but cry at the same time._

"_Stop! Stop…please!" Ayase pleaded again on the film and twisted away from the kiss._

"_Seems like Kanou-kun has not taught you properly…" Yoshiizumi stated and slapped Ayase across the face. "You better behave and remember to show Kanou-kun that amazing aroused face of yours." He said and turned Ayase's face towards the camera. _

Kanou was now looking right into Ayase's pained and panicked eyes which were overflowing with tears. Kanou clenched the remote in his hand and for the first time in his life he felt powerless.

"_Let's see how much he'll like your face when you feel pleasure…" Yoshiizumi said and released Ayase's wrists and ankles and turned him around to face the camera while clearly ignoring his efforts to fight back. Yoshiizumi placed his fingers at his opening again and pushed in while Ayase gaped from the unpleasant touch. _

"Fucking bastard!" Kanou yelled as he stood watching the movie play on. He clenched his fist harder and broke the remote as he saw Yoshiizumi place himself behind Ayase. "No…NO!" Kanou yelled but knew it was futile since Yoshiizumi entered Ayase.

"_Please stop!" Ayase pleaded and clenched onto the covers in tears. Yoshiizumi soon had his entire manhood inside of Ayase who was crying in pain. "Stop…" _

"_I'm not done yet Ayase-chan. There is still a bit to do." Yoshiizumi stated and turned Ayase so that he was facing him. "I get to see the pleasure in you eyes as well." He stated and placed a hand under his chin and kissed him. _

_Ayase tried to struggle against him again but it was no use and soon he cried in pain again as Yoshiizumi entered him. "Stop…please!" Ayase pleaded once more but was ignored as Yoshiizumi pushed in deeper causing more pain. "Kanou-san!" he yelled in despair as tears streamed down his face._

Then the film went black and Kanou was left standing on the spot with nothing he could do. "That fucking bastard…is so dead. I will kill him with my two bare hands!" Kanou promised and then remembered the note. It read:

_Kanou-kun,_

_I hope you have enjoyed watching the movie as much as I enjoyed making it. I must say Ayase truly is a magnificent possession. You will have him back tomorrow, which means I have the whole night with him. Bring the master tape and 300 million with you if you to the yellow villa that is outside town go to the back parking lot and we will make a deal. Around 3pm._

_Yoshiizumi-sama_

Kanou clenched the letter in his hand and then headed out of the apartment. He would get Ayase back no matter what.

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

The final chapter for this story.

Comments are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy. :)

**WARNING** this story contains mature content

* * *

Yoshiizumi was sucking on Ayase's tip when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up while he kept handling Ayase. "What?" he growled into the phone annoyed about the fact that he was interrupted. "Ah, Kanou-kun it's very kind of you to call me." Yoshiizumi replied and made Ayase look up shocked. 'Kanou-san called…so he knows where I am?'

"I hope you like the little movie we made." Yoshiizumi said and made Ayase gap and begin crying. 'Kanou-san…he saw the video? He saw…' Ayase thought shocked as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey hey now watch what you say to me. I might take it out on Ayase you see." Yoshiizumi said and pushed his finger into Ayase making him gap. Ayase heard his name being called from the other end of the phone and tried not to utter one word. "You see Kanou-kun I'm the one in charge now. Bring the money-" Yoshiizumi got cut off mid sentence and he listened carefully. "You want to do the deal now?" he asked in disbelief. "You have all the money and the master tape and you will be at the meeting place in the next twenty minutes." Yoshiizumi thought about this for a sec and then smirked. "Agreed, I still have ten minutes to spare though." He smirked.

Ayase heard Kanou's furious voice on the other end. "See you there in the next twenty minutes." Yoshiizumi said again and hung up the phone. "Now I get to do you one more time." He stated pleased by the idea. Ayase whimpered and shook his head as he back away from Yoshiizumi. It was futile since there was no where he could run. And so he went through the pain and fear once again.

At the meeting place Kanou was smoking his third cigarette as he was waiting for Yoshiizumi to arrive. He kept looking around the parking lot waiting to see someone drive in. Soon a black car came down the road and into the parking lot. Kanou looked towards the car as it parked a couple meters away from his own car.

Yoshiizumi got up and out of the car and opened the back seat door where Ayase was sitting. He had his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes and a large buttoned shirt around him that looked huge on his slender body. 'Ayase…' Kanou thought relieved yet furious.

"You bring the money?" Yoshiizumi asked and Kanou nodded and lifted a suitcase out of the car. He opened it and sure enough there was 300 million yen and the master tape inside.

"Give him to me now!" Kanou ordered and shut the suit case. Yoshiizumi smirked and took hold of Ayase's arm so he could pull him out of the car. Kanou saw Ayase flinch by the touch and he clenched his fists together.

"Ayase-chan, our time together has ended." Yoshiizumi stated and pulled Ayase out of the car forcefully so that he almost lost his balance and fell to the ground. Ayase then stood there still looking down.

"Ayase." Kanou then said kindly and made Ayase look towards him with pained eyes. 'That fucking bastard is so dead.' He thought and took a step forward.

"Kanou-kun, please stay where you are. Ayase-chan will come to you after you have brought the money half way." Yoshiizumi said and made Kanou take the suitcase halfway to him and Ayase, he then walked back to his car not letting Ayase out of his sight.

"Let him go now." Kanou ordered and Yoshiizumi let Ayase go and he walked slowly and unsteadily towards Kanou. Ayase was a few feet away from Kanou before his strength gave up but before he fell onto the ground Kanou took him in his arms and embraced him. "Ayase…" he whispered relieved as he held him tight. Kanou then picked him up and placed him in the front seat of his car.

"I will be taking my leave." Yoshiizumi said as he was walking towards his car with the suitcase.

"Just because I brought the money does not mean I will give it to you. You will suffer for causing Ayase so much pain. I will kill you." Kanou stated and made Yoshiizumi turn around and stare at the man in disbelief. Kanou looked over at Ayase who had lost consciousness. 'It's better that he doesn't know.' He thought and headed towards Yoshiizumi.

"Hey now you got him back and I got my tape and money back. It's a win win situation!" Yoshiizumi tried to persuade Kanou who was walking towards him with killer intent. "Come on what more do you want?" he asked while backing away.

"I never wanted you to lay a hand on him, but since that is not a choice your corps will end up at the bottom of Tokyo-Bay and believe me no one will care whether you're gone or not." Kanou said and attacked the terrified Yoshiizumi.

Kanou drove in the dead silence in the car on the way back. He glanced down at Ayase every now and then to make sure he was still there. 'Damn that guy for harming Ayase…damn it!' he though clenching his hands around the steering wheel as he drove on.

When they arrived at the apartment's underground parking lot Kanou picked Ayase up and headed up towards their apartment. Kanou unlocked the door and stepped in and took Ayase into their bedroom where he laid him down and covered him up. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you." Kanou apologized and placed his hand on Ayase's head.

He then sat down next to the bed and watched Ayase breathe calmly and relaxed. He watched Ayase's calm face and despised anyone who had caused him pain. Ayase's eyes fluttered and he opened them and looked around. "Kanou…san." He whispered and then looked away feeling ashamed.

"Ayase, are you hurt?" he asked and looked at the boy in his bed. Ayase pulled the covers over his head and mumbled something. "What did you say Ayase?" Kanou asked and bent forward to listen closer.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have opened the door…I cause you trouble again…I'm sorry…" Ayase sobbed under the covers. Kanou looked at Ayase's figure shake beneath the covers.

"Ayase." Kanou said and waited for a response. "Ayase look at me." He said again as he pulled the covers off of his face. Ayase looked at Kanou with his big blue teary eyes and sobbed. Kanou placed a hand on his head and looked at him serious. "This was not your fault. Although you should never open the door to anyone when I'm not home and you didn't cause me trouble Yoshiizumi did." Kanou explained and then had to pull his hand back and looked away.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered worried. He then looked down at his hands and recalled the latest events in his head. "I'm sorry…" he apologized again in a shy quiet voice.

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Kanou yelled and startled Ayase completely. "You didn't do anything wrong! You were the victim here! It's not your fault that that fucking perverted dick decided to fucking rape you so he could get back at me! Stop apologizing!" Kanou yelled since he had completely lost it.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered shocked with glassy eyes. "Y-yes…" he finally replied and sunk down into the covers. 'Shit I just yelled at him…' Kanou thought and slid a hand down his face frustrated.

"Ayase, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kanou apologized.

"I-its fine." Ayase replied and peeked from under the covers.

"You want food?" Kanou asked and Ayase sat up and nodded. "I'll go get you something then." Kanou replied and got up from his chair and left the house.

'Kanou-san…he knew what happened to me…I wonder how he knew…' Ayase thought as he looked around. His eyes landed on the VCR that was on. "That's weird I've never seen the VCR on before…" Ayase thought and headed towards the machine.

He looked at the machine for a while before he clicked rewind by accident. "Aaah! What did I do?" Ayase thought alarmed as he pressed play.

"_Seems like Kanou-kun has not taught you properly…" Yoshiizumi stated and slapped Ayase across the face. "You better behave and remember to show Kanou-kun that amazing aroused face of yours." He said and turned Ayase's face towards the camera. _

"No…stop it…" Ayase pleaded as he watched the movie go on.

"_Let's see how much he'll like your face when you feel pleasure…" Yoshiizumi said and released Ayase's wrists and ankles and turned him around to face the camera while clearly ignoring his efforts to fight back. Yoshiizumi placed his fingers at his opening again and pushed in while Ayase gaped from the unpleasant touch. _

"STOP!" Ayase yelled and backed away from the screen and crouched down and covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"_Please stop!" Ayase pleaded and clenched onto the covers in tears. Yoshiizumi soon had his entire manhood inside of Ayase who was crying in pain. "Stop…" _

Despite covering his ears he could hear himself plead for it to end which made him shiver.

"_I'm not done yet Ayase-chan. There is still a bit to do." Yoshiizumi stated and turned Ayase so that he was facing him. "I get to see the pleasure in you eyes as well." He stated and placed a hand under his chin and kissed him. _

The front door opened and footsteps were coming towards the room Ayase was in, crying.

_Ayase tried to struggle against him again but it was no use and soon he cried in pain again as Yoshiizumi entered him. "Stop…please!" Ayase pleaded once more but was ignored as Yoshiizumi pushed in deeper causing more pain. "Kanou-san!" he yelled in despair as tears streamed down his face._

Kanou opened the door and found Ayase on the ground covering his ear in tears while his eyes were closed. 'Shit!' Kanou thought as he ran to the VCR and shut it off. "Ayase!" Kanou alarmed as he bent down to look at Ayase. Kanou placed a hand on Ayase's shoulder and was about to pick him up but Ayase slapped his hands away. "Ayase!"

"How can you…act so normally when…you saw this?" Ayase sobbed as he placed his arms around himself and cried.

"Ayase…" Kanou said and tried to reach out to him again but was once more pushed away. "Ayase!" Kanou said with a touch of anger as he forcefully picked Ayase up from the floor and took him back to bed.

"Kanou-san stop!" Ayase pleaded as he struggled in the strong man's arms. Kanou place Ayase onto the bed and covered him up once again. "Don't look at me…you should hate me!" Ayase said again in despair.

"I will never hate you Ayase, there is no reason for me to hate you! I only need to hate those mother fucking bastards who hurt you in any way!" Kanou confessed and made sure Ayase listened to him. Ayase was looking at Kanou straight in the eyes and then nodded.

"Ayase, never think that I will dislike you for some other person's mistake." Kanou said again and placed a hand on his head and slid it down to his cheek. "I'm glad you're safe." He stated and made Ayase nod and smile at him.

"T-thank you so much for saving me again." Ayase thanked with a blush and made Kanou smile.

"Anytime." He replied and then walked to the VCR and took the tape out. He look at the tape and then back at Ayase who looked disgusted and scared. Kanou then smashed the tape in his hand and let the bits fall onto the ground. "Piece of trash." He stated simply and lit another cigarette.

Ayase smiled at this and got up from the bed and headed out to the kitchen. "Ayase, oy! Where are you going?" Kanou asked and walked after him.

"Kitchen." Ayase replied as he was finishing the washing of the dishes. "It feels like I haven't been here for a long time…" Ayase said as he placed the washed plates in the drying rack.

"Ayase…" Kanou said and made Ayase turn to look at him with a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad to be home." Ayase said honestly and made something in Kanou melt by the sight. 'He considers this a home…that's good…' Kanou thought relieved.

"Ayase come here." Kanou ordered and Ayase dried his hands and walked up to him. Ayase looked up into his eyes and waited for what ever he needed to say. Kanou then placed his hands around Ayase and hugged him tightly.

"Ano…Kanou-san…" Ayase stuttered with a blush on his cheeks.

"Let me hold you for a while…" Kanou pleaded and as a response Ayase relaxed and let him be. Soon he pulled back and looked at Ayase. "Let's see what kind of damage that guy got on you." Kanou said and opened Ayase's shirt. "Fucking bastard…" he muttered out loud when he saw the bruises on Ayase.

"Ano…Kanou-san, what happened to Yoshiizumi?" Ayase asked in a whisper not looking at Kanou.

"…nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kanou replied and didn't want to say more.

"Yes. If you say so then I won't ask again." Ayase replied with a smile and made Kanou smile back at him.

"Ah." Kanou replied and covered Ayase up again.

"Huh?" Ayase said confused.

"What?" Kanou asked wondering what the hell he was so confused about.

"That's it? No perverted stunts?" Ayase asked and made Kanou's eyebrows twitch.

"You want some perverted stunts?" he asked in an evil tone and made Ayase sweat drop and lean back.

"N-no not at all I was just surprised." Ayase replied but couldn't avoid Kanou picking him up and heading towards their room. "Kanou-san!" Ayase pleaded as he was placed on the bed with Kanou on top.

Kanou bent down and kissed Ayase who did not object one bit. Kanou then pressed his forehead on Ayase's and waited for him to open his eyes. "I won't do anything you despise…not like that sick freak." Kanou promised. "And I only do those perverted stunts because you enjoy them." He continued and made Ayase blush tremendously.

"Not true!" Ayase denied making Kanou smirk and kiss him.

"You see you're already this hard and I'm only playing with you." Kanou stated as he touched Ayase's crotch making him shiver and gap from pleasure.

"Stop it…Kanou-san." Ayase pleaded.

"You see you don't mean that…" Kanou stated and kissed him again. "I will let you rest for today but tomorrow I will have you all night and there is no way you can escape." Kanou promised and made Ayase whimper and blush more which made Kanou smile.

* * *

There we go, done. Please find the time to leave a comment :)


End file.
